


Knuckle Kisses

by EclipseSolar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Injured Hinata Shouyou, M/M, im a sucker for fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseSolar/pseuds/EclipseSolar
Summary: Hinata hurts his hand, Nishinoya is there to make him feel better
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 350





	Knuckle Kisses

Hinata sat on the sidelines, watching his teammates smiling and having fun. It was just a practice game, why was he so upset?

They were going against the neighborhood team. They made him sit out just because he coughed a few times, so what? Even stupid Bakayama got to play, sending him smug grins every time he scored a point. It was no fair!! Everyone got to have fun while he only watched! He closed his eyes and pouted.

"Hinata! Watch out!"

His eyes snapped open, the ball was spiked on the top of his hand. He screeched in surprise and pain, falling backwards off the bench. Shouyou whimpered and cradled his injured hand.

"Shouyou, are you okay, man?" Nishinoya asked, jogging up to him. Sugawara joined him soon after, lifting him off the ground and back on the bench. The setter was wearing a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm great!! I didn't even get hit in the face this time!!" Hinata cheered, still rubbing his hand. Nishinoya noticed but didn't bring it up.

Sugawara smiled warmly. "That's a big improvement, Hinata! Good job!" He patted the ginger on the back before returning to the game, calling off the time-out. Nishinoya stayed however.

"You sure you're good?" The libero asked, sitting next to Shouyou. The younger nodded eagerly. "What's up with your hand then?"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock then slightly lowered his head. "The ball hit my hand," He informed his senpai. He held his hand up to demonstrate, wiggling his fingers. "I'm fine, just stings a little."

Nishinoya blinked at the hand in his face, before taking it in his own, giving it a mini massage. Hinata spilt into a small grin, enjoying the attention. He was surprised however when the older held it up to his face.

"What are you doing, senpai?" Shouyou squeaked when each of his knuckles were kissed by the other boy. It was soft and sweet, making Shouyou want to melt into the floor. He didn't though.

Nishinoya pushed the hand back towards Hinata, a dusty pink covering his cheeks. Hinata's own face bright red. "Ehhh? Why'd you do that, Noya-senpai??" He asked, voice shaking.

The other shrugged. "I dunno, just wanted to I guess," Noya replied. There was a small awkward silence until he got up, laughing nervously. "Well, I better get back to the game, hehehe!" He turned to leave.

"Wait, Nishinoya-senpai!" Hinata called after him. The libero turned, humming. "Um," Hinata giggled, looking at him hopefully. "Can you do it again?"

The second-year grinned, returning to Hinata's side. "Sure," He laughed. "I'll do it as many times as you want!

**Author's Note:**

> I was just bored, they may be a little ooc


End file.
